


Birthday suit/深度滞流[2]

by juesare



Category: xixiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	Birthday suit/深度滞流[2]

有点太安静了，同事半站起来，凑过来带着八卦和一点未经人事的好意询问何九华是的消息。手机慌乱的按下锁屏，脱离了掌心掉在办公桌下。气氛变得尴尬，何九华脱下大褂，说自己回家歇会，车钥匙还在办公桌上的盒子里塞着。  
走出医院大门，何九华还在感叹，自己竟然忘了拉黑这个名字。  
“何医生这个点下班吗？”   
跨着自行车的，背着画架的男孩。说是男孩也不恰当，只是比何九华小一岁罢了。但看起来比何九华年轻些，长期不进入社会的感觉让这画家脸上稚气又带着一点狡黠，叹气在兜里摸，没摸到钥匙。  
“你几点过来的，尚九熙。”  
共享单车锁医院门口，就尚九熙一个横着放。地铁一前一后过安检，尚九熙在自动贩卖机买了果汁。  
勾兑的，色彩明亮的化学合成。两个人距离五六步，一前一后，跟十年前区别不大。  
尚九熙永远走在前面，脑袋后的毛一点点打晃，哪怕现在是回何九华的家，也是这样。  
十年，真他妈有意思。  
小区门口的便利店买了一箱啤酒，尚九熙提上楼的。电梯比画家搬走之后更加干涩，从一楼到十六楼电梯包厢的摩擦声像是唱完一段苦情老歌。在楼口站定，等何九华开门。  
也不知道何九华是什么毛病，连放在玄关的香薰都没换。  
就像他俩……算了，别像这俩混蛋。  
他俩像是持续不断的夏日连续剧。从何九华大二的某个暑假去隔壁美院泡妞却被尚九熙抓着稀里糊涂给当了一个月模特开始，就在每个夏天必会相遇纠缠。几乎是锁链或者说是循环，夏天最热的哪天，或者哪几天，两个人总会稀里糊涂的遇见，在何九华的家里喝酒吃西瓜，凑在一起交换体液，看那色彩斑斓的颜料从画布涂抹到大腿根。  
哪怕是何九华当时上整天歇整天的昼夜颠倒时期，两个人都能在楼下早餐铺子吃点油条豆浆，缩在好几天没晒过而发潮的被褥里呼呼大睡。  
最浓情蜜意的时候，两个人甚至共同养了一只狗，三餐是尚九熙准备，每天任狗子践踏的是何九华的任务。大狗凑在两个人的中间发出呼气声，换来一人一边的亲吻。  
真虚假，那段时间再甜蜜也没见谁会停止找野餐。  
女孩、男孩，在何九华就是各种器官的有机结合，在尚九熙那只是进行课业练习的绘画模板。两个人谁都不算热爱世界，只是能在鲜活的，有弹性的，完整的身体上找到一点“原来这和我职业还有点区别”的认知感。女孩有的纠缠于两人之间，却不知道自己只是他俩确认世界还是一个现实的、具有参考价值的生活范围。  
而不是一幅画，一本书，他俩受他人推动，变得碌碌无为又看起来没脑子像个智障。  
被鲜花砸了胳膊，说何九华你就是个十恶不赦的渣男。于是当天晚上何九华把自己微信昵称改为罄竹难书。  
转头就泡了一小学语文老师，娇嫩的脸颊像是大樱桃。  
Cherry，就是cherry，哪里都是。  
娇嫩的唇和柔软的肉，软嘟嘟有水。  
欢迎多想。  
刚在沙发上坐下，约定俗成的位置。从茶几下拿出柠檬片扔水壶里，何九华的手机叮咚响。  
“病人麻药过了要复查，何医生你回趟科室。”  
示意看下，转身就开门，尚九熙伸出手，问不给老情人一个拥抱吗。  
给个屁。  
他俩之间，纠缠太多，还是少来几次亲密接触为妙。  
今天路况顺畅的不正常，搞得何九华去自动贩卖机那买了罐咖啡。旁边一对夫妻窃窃私语，好像是嫌弃孩子的遗传疾病准备丢掉。  
丢呗，反正都是医院最后承接一切问题。  
四五年前，何九华还是一个会对这种事情生气到医休室的人。现在就算了大家都不是什么给社会省心的好鸟，没必要谁指责谁。  
男孩疼的撕破床单，被临时上了止疼，整个人迷迷糊糊。男孩看见何九华那白大褂，眯着眼睛望向窗户。  
“我老师呢？”  
抽出一个凳子坐下，翻放在床头的用药书。  
“你校长还在跟你妈扯皮呢，问这个干嘛？”  
“不是那个傻逼。”  
男孩手臂上全是擦伤，看起来像是尚九熙厚涂的油画。  
“张老师，九泰老师呢。”  
你着急找人家干什么？何九华皱着眉头，嘴里说几句自己根本不知道谁是张九泰老师。  
“他送我来的……我想他。”  
“这样吧，你把他电话给我，我帮你问问他什么时候有时间来看你。”  
男孩疼痛和困意交织，倒是撑着报全了手机号。  
傻逼玩意，没点心思谁会被一个不带课的老师的手机号。  
站在抽烟室，播通那十一位的数字。接起来那边黏糊，听起来是累着了。  
“请问您是？”  
“何九华……请你吃饭那个。”  
电话换个手，把点着的香烟按灭。“那个学生……跟你是什么故事？”  
“何医生介不介意我回请你一顿饭？”  
这次就吃的俗气些，麻辣烫。缠绕在筷子上的油麦菜像是溺死的水草。两个四九城人往里加麻酱，谁都不想张嘴，漫不经心地搅那碗吃的。  
“我这学期就发现的，那是个傻孩子。”  
何九华低下头，吃了第一口宽粉。  
“他明里暗里说过几句，我害怕闹大又是事，就哄着。抱抱亲个额头什么的。那孩子觉得这就是恋爱了。”  
午餐肉都被挑干净了，汤汁里翻涌着面筋和油条。  
“所以，所以他当时给我打电话，我真的……我真的不知道该怎么办了。感觉……感觉我肩负不起这么重的爱意了。”  
北冰洋被打开了，气泡咕噜噜。  
“归根到底还是我老了对吧。来干杯吧何医生。”  
夏天的风，身上好黏，麻辣烫的汤让舌头感觉变薄，明明已经八点，却还带着点苟延残喘的光芒。何九华看着端着一盒酸奶，一个人反向走向地铁站的张老师，掏出手机又打了个电话。  
“你愿意……被人画一幅画吗？”  
跟尚九熙纠缠那么多年了，他一定会喜欢张九泰的。  
并且，去画一幅，柔软的肖像画。


End file.
